Technological advances in integrated circuit (IC) materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, lithography processes, such as photo lithography, optical lithography, or electron beam (e-beam) lithography, are used for patterning a layer of resistive material. The patterned layer of resistive material is usable for a subsequent etching or doping process.